The Saracens
The Saracens are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a serious set that won't hesitate to bring down a whole clique if that's what it takes to survive. Street smart and strategic, they've earned a lot of respect from the other gangs. Description The Saracens could be identified from their black vests, which had a white trim, and were led by Edge. The Saracens' territory was Bensonhurst in Brooklyn, which they shared with the Jones Street Boys. For some time, the Saracens and Jones Street Boys worked together in what was dubbed the "Northern Alliance"; however, the alliance ended when the Jones Street Boys began working with some local corrupt cops to cause trouble for the Saracens. History Formation The Saracens were formed sometime before May 6, 1978, and adopted Bensonhurst, Brooklyn as their territory. King of the Hill Contest See also: The Best On May 6, 1978, two members of the Saracens participated in a King of the Hill contest in the Gunhill Junkyard, competing against gangs such as the Warriors, Moonrunners and Electric Eliminators. However, the Saracens lost the contest, as it was won by the unaffiliated Swan and Cowboy. "Northern Alliance" For some time, the Saracens had a partnership with the Jones Street Boys, another Bensonhurst-based gang. The two gangs were able to co-exist in what was known as the "Northern Alliance"; the Alliance was strong throughout April 1979, although at the end of May the gangs started to have problems. Information on the Northern Alliance was often reported by the D.J. for the gang radio station. Framing the Jones Street Boys See also: Set Up As the Northern Alliance began to falter and a rivalry began to emerge between the Saracens and the Jones Street Boys, the Saracens' leader Edge started talking to the Warriors' Warlord Cleon. Believing that the Saracens could get the Warriors onto the Gramercy Riffs network, Cleon sent two members of the gang to Bensonhurst: Cowboy and Cochise. On July 3, 1979, Cowboy and Cochise arrived in Bensonhurst. A member of the Saracens met the two members of the Warriors at the train station, before leading them to Edge, who explained that the Jones Street Boys had recently been working with the local corrupt cops to cause trouble for the Saracens. Edge then explained that Cowboy and Cochise were to loot items from the Bensonhurst stores and steal car radios, before planting some of the loot in the Jones Street Boys' hangout, and the rest in the cops' car. Cowboy and Cochise were successfully able to carry out the mission, which led to Knox, the leader of the Jones Street Boys, being arrested; two of the corrupt cops, were then arrested by the detectives Harrison and Garrison. Edge and several members of the Saracens then met up with Cowboy and Cochise; satisfied with the work carried out by the two members of the Warriors, Edge agreed to attempt to get the Warriors on the Riffs' network ahead of the meeting. The Meeting See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes When Cyrus and the Riffs called a conclave in Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx, the Saracens were one of the many gangs that attended the meeting. Edge and eight other delegates attended the meeting on behalf of the Saracens; at the conclave, the Saracens were stood close to the Jones Street Boys, and this was pointed out by Cyrus as an example of the unity that could be achieved when the gangs came together under a general truce. Shortly after this, the Saracens and the other gangs in attendance witnessed the death of Cyrus. Members *Arson (Soldier) *Big Jer (Soldier) *Edge (Warlord) *Mouse (Main Lieutenant) *Petey (Soldier) *Snakefingers (Soldier) In the Film Their only appearance in the film was in the opening sequence as one of the many attending gangs in Cyrus' meeting and are also mentioned by Cyrus in his speech. In the Game Their first appearance in the game is when they were participating in the King of the Hill competition in The Best. They also appeared in Set Up, when their leader Edge is briefing Warriors members Cowboy and Cochise in order to set-up their rival gang so that the Warriors may become part of the Riffs' network. They appear in the cutscene for the mission All-City where they talk with a Riff about Cyrus' meeting. They can also be seen at the subway station going to the meeting, they can be seen in the crowd. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Set Up'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - The Best'' Trivia *It is assumed that they are one of few gangs that the Warriors get along with. *'Saracen' was a term for Muslims, widely used in Europe during the later Medieval era, but it is unlikely that any member is Muslim. *Like Fox, all Saracens appear to be much more buff in the game. Gallery 16ec3271216a8693749e04d5da105ada.jpg|Intro logo-saracens.gif|Logo Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs